With rapid development of networks, more and more people search a network for interesting content, transfer the network content, save the network content in a mobile terminal of a user, and set the network content as a mobile terminal feature according to the interest of the user in a manual setting manner, for example, may set the network content as a mobile terminal feature such as a desktop, a wallpaper or a ring tone of the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, there are mainly two methods about how to push network content to a mobile terminal and set a mobile terminal feature. One method is a user browses interesting content on a website through a computer connected to a network, downloads the network content to the computer, then connects a mobile terminal to the computer through a data line, transfers the downloaded network content to the mobile terminal, and sets the network content as a mobile terminal feature according to the interest of the user in a manual setting manner.
The other method is if a mobile terminal has an Internet surfing function, a user may directly browse interesting content by surfing the Internet through the mobile terminal, downloads the network content to the mobile terminal, and sets the network content as a mobile terminal feature according to the interest of the user in a manual setting manner.
By use of the two methods, once the user carries no data line or the mobile terminal is not at hand, the network content cannot be transferred to the mobile terminal, and meanwhile, the manner of manually setting the mobile terminal feature also increases operations of the user on the mobile terminal, and influences the user experience.